SUNFLOWERS
by rekyual
Summary: Ne eomma selalu berdoa untukku agar aku selalu hidup layaknya bunga matahari, bunga yang selalu menjadi favoritnya, bunga berwarna kuning dengan sisi coklat ditengahnya dan memiliki filosofis indah disepanjang hidupnya. Super Junior
1. Chapter 1

_Rekyual_

 **"SUNFLOWERS"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast: Member Super Junior**

 **Genre : Family, Friendship**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Summary:**_ _Ne eomma selalu berdoa untukku agar aku selalu hidup layaknya bunga matahari, bunga yang selalu menjadi favoritnya, bunga berwarna kuning dengan sisi coklat ditengahnya dan memiliki filosofis indah disepanjang hidupnya._

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **"** Yang bercetak miring bukanlah percakapan, namun hanya pemikiran sitokoh"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Seoul, 5 Januari 2016**

Ting..tung...

.

Ting..tung...

 _._

Hening...

 _Tak ada satu orangkah di apartemen ini?_

 _Tapi tidak mungkin, manajer mereka mengatakan bahwa mereka semua sudah kembali sejak pukul 17.15 KST tadi_.

.

Ting...tung...

Masih sama...hening

 _._

 _Apakah mereka sudah tidur?_

 _Cepat sekali, bahkan belum lima menit saat manajer mereka keluar dari apartemen ini._

 _Apakah mereka tidak ingin bertemu denganku?_

 _Lebih baik aku masuk saja, masa bodoh dengan sopan santun, aku harus membicarakannya saat ini juga._

Pip...pip...pip

Klek

Jemari itu berhenti saat dirasa pintu dihadapannya terbuka

 _Hey...bagaimana bisa, apakah mereka sudah mengganti pintu itu dengan pintu otomatis yang bisa terbuka dengan sendirinya saat kode pintu itu selesai dimasukkan...tapi tidak mungkin, aku baru memasukkannya tiga digit dari enam digit yang harus kutekan._

"Kau buang kemana sopan santunmu Shim?"

Deg

 _Ada suara...oh jadi ternyata dia yang membukakan pintunya._

"Mianhae Haechul hyung"

"Masuklah"

"Gomawo hyung"

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Semua masih berkumpul disini, baguslah._

"Oh, anyyeong hyundeul mianhae mengganggu kalian malam-malam begini...haha..aku sempat ragu kalian sudah tidur, karena tadi aku berulang kali menekan bel tapi tidak ada yang membuka pintu... ternyata kalian masih berkumpul disini"

"Jadi kau menyindir kami karena kami sengaja untuk tidak langsung membukakan pintu untukmu begitu?"

"Anni Teukie hyung, bukan begitu maksudku", jawab Changmin cepat.

Ia bingung harus memulainya bagaimana, menggaruk kepalanya pun tidak membuahkan hasil, ia tetap tidak bisa berkata apapun dalam konsidi begini...oh Tuhan bantu aku.

"Kau ingin minum apa Changmin?"

"Ahhh aku.."

"Tidak perlu Wookie, kurasa dia hanya sebentar disini", sela Leteuk

"Hahaha, benar Wookie hyung, aku hanya sebentar...emmm aku hanya ingin memberikan ini pada Kibum hyung", ucap Changmin seraya mengacungkan sesuatu yang ia bawa ditangan kirinya.

"Apakah dari dia? Apa isi paperbag itu?"

"Emmm aku tidak tau pastinya Yesung hyung, didalamnya ada sebuah kotak"

"Kenapa bukan dia yang memberikan langsung padaku?"

"Dia hanya tersenyum saat aku bertanya begitu...hyungduel aku pulang dulu, annyeong"

Dingin, suasana ruangan itu sangat dingin, bukan karena temperatur udara yang mendekati nol derajat, tetapi temperatur hati orang-orang yang baru ditemuilah yang mendekati titik nol, terutama hati Kibum.

Setelah menghela nafas, Changmin akhirnya berbalik, berniat cepat-cepat kembali pulang kerumahnya yang hangat.

Ohh...Changmin ingat akan suatu hal dan memaksanya untuk kembali

Dia memang tidak pernah mengatakannya, tapi Changmin tau bahwa...

"Hyungduel, sebelum aku masuk kesini, aku sungguh-sungguh ingin mengatakan ini pada kalian, terutama padamu Kibum hyung", ucap Changmin dengan yakin.

"Mwoya?", jawab Kibum

"Bukan hanya kau yang mempunyai rasa benci itu, tetapi juga dia..."

"Dia juga membencimu..."

"Kyuhyun juga membencimu Kibum hyung, bahkan rasa bencinya melebihi rasa bencimu padanya"

.

.

.

" **Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca FF ku ini, mohon direview,"**


	2. Chapter 2

_Rekyual_

 **SUNFLOWERS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast: Kyuhyun, Kibum, Member Super Junior, Changmin**

 **Genre : Family, Friendship, Brothership**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Summary:**_ _Ne eomma selalu berdoa untukku agar aku selalu hidup layaknya bunga matahari, bunga yang selalu menjadi favoritnya, bunga berwarna kuning dengan sisi coklat ditengahnya dan memiliki filosofis indah disepanjang hidupnya._

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Sebelumnya**_

" _Hyungduel, sebelum aku masuk kesini, aku sungguh-sungguh ingin mengatakan ini pada kalian, terutama padamu Kibum hyung", ucap Changmin dengan yakin._

" _Mwoya?", jawab Kibum_

" _Bukan hanya kau yang mempunyai rasa benci itu, tetapi juga dia..."_

" _Dia juga membencimu..."_

" _Kyuhyun juga membencimu Kibum hyung, bahkan rasa bencinya melebihi rasa bencimu padanya"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Selanjutnya**

Brak

Pintu itu tertutup sudah, sesak didada Changmin berangsur menghilang, perasaan lega itulah yang kini dirasakannya, setidaknya ia bisa tidur dengan tenang malam ini, biarlah sahabatnya itu yang kini entah dimana keberadaannya melakukan apa yang ingin dia inginkan. Cukup sampai disini ia mencampuri urusan kakak beradik itu.

.

.

.

.

"Kibum-ah...ucapan Changmin itu..."

"Biarlah hyung, dia juga punya hak untuk membenciku", ucap Kibum yang terdengar acuh ditelinga kakak tertuanya itu.

"Apa isi kotak itu bum-ah?", tanya Heechul.

"Hanya ini", jawab Kibum singkat dan meletakkan kotak abu-abu berhiaskan tutup berwarna coklat berukuran 10 cm x 10 cm itu di atas meja tempat mereka berkumpul.

"Apa itu sebuah biji?"

"Iya, ini biji bunga matahari Donghae hyung", jawab Ryewook setelah memastikan isi kotak itu.

"Kenapa Kyuhyun memberikan biji bunga matahari pada Kibumie? Tidak hanya satu, tetapi satu kotak penuh", timpal Donghae.

"Chakkaman...apakah biji itu mengandung racun?"

"Mwo...sebenci itukah Kyuhyun dengan Kibum sampai-sampai ia memberikan biji itu racun, Hyukie?"

"Apakah racun itu bisa langsung menyebar lewat udara", sambung Donghae lagi.

"Kalau begitu, cepat Hyukie buka seluruh jendela dan hyungdeul kita harus keluar dari sini"

"Yak...Hyukie, Donghae, bisakah kalian tidak berkhayal hal yang aneh", sergah Leteuk yang agak risih melihat Eunhyuk dan Donghae mencurigai sesuatu yang belum pasti.

"Aneh...Teukie hyung, kita tahu siapa sebenarnya Kyuhyun...dan memberikan biji beracun ini bukanlah hal yang sulit bagi dia, kau ingat bukan apa yang kita alami sebelumnya", sergah Enhyuk.

"Benar juga apa yang dikatakan Hyukie, tetapi mungkinkah Kyuhyun melakukan itu pada kita Bumie?...terutama padamu?"

"..."

Diam...ya itulah jawaban yang diberikan oleh Kibum atas pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Heechul kepadanya, pemikiran Kibum kini terbagi menjadi dua, satu hal Kibum ingin membenarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Eunhyuk, dan satu hal lagi...Kibum menyakini bahwa biji ini hanyalah biji biasa, karena ia tahu apa makna dibalik ini semua...makna yang hanya Kibum dan Kyuhyun tahu, karena mereka dilahirkan dan dibesarkan dari ibu yang sama, dari seorang wanita yang sangat menggilai bakal biji bunga ini.

"Apakah hyungdeul tau makna dari bunga matahari?"

Kibum membuka suaranya saat malaikat yang berada disisinya menang melawan setan yang berkecamuk dipikirannya, biarlah Kyuhyun membencinya, biarlah dirinya juga membenci Kyuhyun, namun, ia tidak ingin menodai makna bunga matahari ini yang selalu diceritakan oleh ibunya sebagai cerita yang berakhir dengan indah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Stasiun Kereta Seoul, 21.00 KST**

Plip

.

Plip

Suara hanphone yang terdengar singkat itu sedikit mengagetkan pemiliknya, ternyata ia baru tersadar bahwa pemikirannya itu telah membawanya kealam lain.

Digesernya layar sentuh itu untuk membuka pesan yang masuk.

Pesan dari Changmin, sahabatnya.

Ya... inilah pesan yang ia tunggu sejak setengah jam yang lalu saat sebelumnya Changmin memberitahukannya bahwa ia akan pergi menemui hyungdeulnya, memberikan titipannya untuk Kibum.

" _Kyuhyun-ah...kado spesialmu sudah ku berikan pada hyung kesayanganmu itu"_

Kyuhyun sedikit tersenyum saat membaca pesan singkat itu yang nyatanya benar-benar singkat.

Tetapi ia sedikit kecewa, mengapa Changmin hanya memberitahu bahwa titipannya sudah sampai ditangan orang yang dituju.

Bagaimana reaksi orang itu, apakah orang itu benar-benar membukanya, atau langsung dibuang saat tahu bahwa bingkisan itu darinya...atau...hyungdeulnya yang lain yang membuangnya karena mereka ingin melindungi orang itu darinya...

Yahhh itulah yang kini dipikirkannya. Haruskah ia tanyakan pada sahabatnya itu?

" _Gomawo Changmin-ah, mianhae sudah merepotkanmu"_

Send

Egolah yang menang...

Biarlah pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tadi hinggap dipikirannya hilang tanpa adanya satu jawaban pun.

Suara itu...suara keretanya, saatnya sudah tiba ternyata...

Namun, saat hendak melangkah, handphonenya kembali berbunyi, sama seperti sebelumnya...singkat.

Kyuhyun hanya meraba sebentar kantong mantelnya, ia putuskan untuk membacanya setelah ia duduk dalam kereta yang akan membawanya pergi jauh dari Seoul, kota yang dulunya pernah ia datangi dan kini ia tinggalkan.

.

.

Gerbong nomor 5 dengan kursi nomor 14, itulah dimana tempat Kyuhyun duduk.

Sudah lima menit, kereta itu membawa Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkan Seoul, kereta itu cukup nyaman, pertama karena tempat duduk dalam kereta itu tidak seperti pada kereta cepat dengan tujuan yang dekat, tiap-tiap barisan hanya berisi empat tempat duduk yang terbagi menjadi dua dengan lorong ditengahnya, alasan kedua adalah suasana digerbong itu cukup lengang, hanya sedikit orang dan itu menimbulkan kesunyian.

Perasaan lega itulah yang hinggap dalam hati Kyuhyun. Suasana inilah yang ia butuhkan dalam perjalannya.

Kembali Kyuhyun memandang keluar, ternyata pesan yang terakhir ia baca adalah pesan yang Changmin kirim sesaat sebelum dirinya masuk kedalam kereta. Pesan itu membawanya kembali memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan, perasaan yang murni, bukan perasaan yang tertutup oleh ego dirinya.

" _Sama-sama Kyu, itu bukanlah sesuatu yang berat untukku lakukan ^^. Kyuhyun-ah...apakah aku salah bila memberitahu mereka bahwa kau juga membenci mereka, sama seperti Kibum membencimu?...aku tahu kau tidak mengatakannya, tapi 15 tahun bukan waktu yang singkat untuk mengenal dirimu khan, aku tahu apa yang kamu rasakan walaupun kau tidak mengatakannya sama sekali kepadaku...Aku tidak akan marah kalau kali ini kau meninggalkanku kembali, aku percaya padamu...saranghae Cho Kyuhyun ^^"_

Kyuhyun tersenyum kembali mengingat pesan itu.

"Gomawo Changmin-ah, kau memang sahabatku, kau benar-benar mengenalku, mianhae karena harus meninggalkanmu lagi"

Kini ucapan lirih itu berganti dengan kekehan pelan.

"Bagus Changmin...dia harus tahu...kalau aku...juga membencinya, bahkan mungkin kebencianku lebih besar dari kebenciannya kepadaku, dan kebencian ini bahkan bisa membuatku untuk melenyapkannya dari dunia ini"

Smirk tipis lambat laun tercipta diwajah porselen itu, dan bayangan itu kini tercipta dijendela kereta.

"Tapi aku tidak mengerti Changmin, mengapa biji bunga matahari ini yang aku kirimkan kepadanya?"

Tatapan mengerikan itu kini berubah sendu saat matanya ia alihkan ke kotak abu-abu yang terus ia pegang sejak ia duduk menunggu kereta. Kotak itu memiliki bentuk dan warna yang sama seperti kotak yang ia berikan untuk Kibum.

"Seharusnya aku kirimkan sesuatu yang bisa membunuhnya langsung bukan...seperti bunga mawar hitam yang berlumur dengan darah segar dan racun tingkat tinggi yang bisa membunuhnya walau baru sebentar terhirup?"

Plip

.

Plip

Pesan kembali masuk ke handphone Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terkekeh ketika selesai membaca pesan itu.

"Kau menjawabnya dengan sangat baik Chwang, sepertinya bukan iblis yang saat ini masih menyertaiku, melainkan malaikat, dan ku harap yang ada disisiku saat ini adalah...roh ne eomma"

.

.

 **TBC**

" _ **Kyu...aku tau kau pergi untuk kembali ke rumahmu yang lain, jika kau merasa bosan, kau bisa kembali lagi kemari, sebenci-bencinya kau dengan Kibum ingatlah, sampai akhir, Cho ajjuhma ingin kalian selalu bersama" Changmin's Messages  
**_

.

.

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca FF ku ini, maaf untuk chapter kedua ini masih tergolong pendek yahhhh...haha

Memang sengaja dibuat pendek dulu, biar tidak terlalu bosan untuk dibaca

Ditunggu review dan sarannya, tapi yang membangun dan bermanfaat lhooo

Please bantu saya untuk bisa sampai review minimal 30 yaaaaa

.

.

Jawab-jawab review dulu

 **Cuttiekyu :** haha sebenarnya iya itu masih prolog, jadi harap maklumnya masih belum nemu titik masalahnya dan pendek, terima kasih sudah menunggu kelanjutannya.

 **Permenkaret :** amin, aku juga berharap bisa menulis cerita yang disukai, haha terima kasih, ditunggu review nya kembali.

 **Kyutty8-stile :** ini sudah dilanjut chinggu, terima kasih sudah penasaran, chapter 2 ini masih belum ada titik terang kenapa kyu dibenci member lain, dan semoga dichapter selanjutnya udah mulai ketemu ya.

 **Erka :** hahaha, iya kaya judul lagu ya gantung, maklum masih awal-awal aku suka menggantungkan cerita, biar agak penasaran, ditunggu reviewnya lagi.

 **Annishi692 :** apakah ini terlalu lama untuk update, haha nggak lah ya chinggu, masalahnya dichapter 2 ini belum kelihatan, masih tersimpan rapat-rapat, semoga saa dichapter selanjutnya udah mulai kebuka ya.

 **Cinya:** benarkah, woahhhh terima kasih chinggu, sip ini sudah lanjut, ditunggu reviewnya kembali.

 **Retnoelf :** haha iya, enak aja ngebuat Kibum dan Kyuhyun saling membenci, sepertinya seru, hahaha, ditunggu reviewnya lagi ya, permasalahannya akan keluar seiring bertambahnya chapter.

 **GaemcloudsKyusung :** OMG maap chinggu, sengaja sih dibuat pendek dulu, hahaha, biar nggak bosen plus penasaran jadinya pendek-pendek dulu yaaa...ditunggu reviewnya kembali.

 **:** mianhae chinggu, sengaja emang dibuat pendek biar penasaran, nahhh tapi dichapter 2 rada panjang dikit kok, haha..

 **Nanakyu :** Yeayyyyyy iya FF baru, apakah Kyu tokoh utamanya, disimpulkan sendiri ya, terima kasih, ditunggu review selanjutnya. Semangat...

 **Lydiasimatupang2301:** haha iya, sepertinya aku buat Kihyun saja...dan chinggu aku lebih suka untuk ngbuat FF bertemakan brothership, sepertinya lebih mudah, dan lebih rela tanpa bumbu romancenya...nah selain kihyun, ada tokoh2 lainnya, ya itu member suju. Sip ini sudah dilanjut, maap sepertinya chapter 2 masih belum bisa terlalu panjang.

 **Hyunhua :** wahhh salam kenal juga, haha apakah Kyu disini jadi magnae kesayangan? Disimpulkan sendiri ya, nanti semakin bertambahnya chapter juga akan tau kok...apakah sudah tau bingkisan apa yang Kyuhyun berikan ke Kibum, apakah itu berbahaya? Ditunggu juga reviewnya lagi...


	3. Chapter 3

_Rekyual_

 **SUNFLOWERS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast: Kyuhyun, Kibum, Member Super Junior, Changmin**

 **Genre : Family, Friendship, Brothership**

 **Typo bertebaran ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Summary:**_ _Ne eomma selalu berdoa untukku agar aku selalu hidup layaknya bunga matahari, bunga yang selalu menjadi favoritnya, bunga berwarna kuning dengan sisi coklat ditengahnya dan memiliki filosofis indah disepanjang hidupnya._

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Sebelumnya**_

 _Pesan kembali masuk ke handphone Kyuhyun._

 _Kyuhyun terkekeh ketika selesai membaca pesan itu._

" _Kau menjawabnya dengan sangat baik Chwang, sepertinya bukan iblis yang saat ini menyertaiku, melainkan malaikat, dan ku harap yang ada disisiku saat ini adalah...roh ne eomma"_

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Selanjutnya**_

Gyeongju, kota di pesisir pantai laut timur disudut tenggara Provinsi Gyeongsang Utara inilah perjalanan Kyuhyun berakhir, enam puluh menit bukanlah waktu yang lama untuk menempuh 230 mil menggunakan kereta. Angin musim dingin langsung menyapa Kyuhyun saat kakinya sampai di pintu keluar stasiun. Kembali ia membenahi tas ranselnya yang tergendong dipunggung, mengamati sekelilingnya dan...ia tidak menemukannya.

Drrrtt...drrrtttt

"emmm"

" _Berapa menit lagi hyung sampai di stasiun?", tanya seseorang diseberang line telepon._

"Aku sudah sampai Henry, tepatnya tujuh menit yang lalu"

" _Mwooo, kenapa hyung tidak bilang?"_

"..."

Hanya diam yang Kyuhyun berikan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Henry yang sebenarnya tidak perlu ia jawab, entah kenapa ia cukup lelah malam ini.

" _Arraseo, tunggu sebentar hyung, aku akan menjemputmu, akan kugunakan kemampuan balapku untuk sampai ditempatmu kurang dari tiga puluh menit, hahahaha",_ jawab Henry yang terlalu bersemangat, kontras sekali dengan Kyuhyun yang menanggapinya dengan malas.

"Arra"

Plip

Sambungan itu terputus. Kyuhyun menghela nafas.

Tiga puluh menit, sebenarnya bukan waktu yang lama, tapi Kyuhyun tidak sedang dalam mood yang baik untuk menunggu, dan akhirnya ia putuskan untuk menembus dinginnya malam pukul 22.10 KST itu dengan berjalan kaki. Toh, ia akan tetap bertemu Henry walau bukan distasiun.

Ia ingat, kotak coklat itu masih dalam genggamannya, segera saja ia masukkan dalam kantong mantelnya, namun tetap ia pegang.

Selangkah demi selangkah ia ayunkan kaki jenjangnya itu, ternyata keputusannya untuk berjalan kaki tidak salah, malam itu bulan tampak terang, tidak banyak bintang, namun malam itu cukup indah bagi Kyuhyun.

Tapi taukah kau Kyu, apa yang kau rasakan sekarang juga tengah dirasakan Kibum yang berada jauh darimu, entah kebetulan atau tidak, Kibum saat ini juga tengah memandang lagit malam dari balkon kamarnya, kakak beradik itu kini larut dalam cerita masa lalu yang masih lekat dalam ingatan mereka walau sudah terlewat dua puluh tahun lalu.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Nowon, 1996**_

 _Drap_

 _Drap_

 _Drap_

 _Derap langkah sepasang kaki kecil semakin lama semakin menggema di lantai kayu rumah itu, anak laki-laki berusia empat tahun dengan badan gembulnya tampak tergopoh-gopoh pergi ke bungalo belakang rumah mereka, setelah memastikan apa yang dicari ada, dengan sekali tarikan nafas, anak itu melancarkan aksi mengadunya._

" _Eommaaaaaaaaaaaaa bum bum memukulkuuuuuuuu"_

" _Kyuhyun belbohong eommaaaaaaaaaaa", jawab Kibum yang tidak terima dengan yang diucapkan Kyuhyun._

 _Entah sejak kapan Kibum sudah berdiri disamping bocah gembul bernama Kyuhyun itu._

 _Bukan hal yang asing bagi wanita berparas cantik dengan rambut coklat terkuncir satu dibelakang itu, saat melihat dan mendengar kedua anaknya yang masih cedal itu berkelahi dan saling mengadu seperti yang terjadi malam ini. Ya hari ini sudah malam ternyata, tepatnya sudah pukul 20.00 KST._

" _Bisakah kalian tidak berlari-lari di dalam rumah, ini sudah malam Kyuhyun", ucap Nyonya Cho seraya tersenyum._

" _Mianhae eomma", lirih Kyuhyuh_

" _Bum bum memukulku eomma", adu Kyuhyun kembali._

" _Anniya...aku tidak memukulmu Kyu"_

" _Tapi kau melempalku dengan boneka beluang", kekeh Kyuhyun yang tidak mau mengalah dengan saudaranya itu._

" _Itu tidak sengaja, lagi pula boneka itu kecil, tidak sebesal boneka pikacu mu khan"_

" _Itu sengaja bum, hidungku sakitttttt...Eomma"_

" _Hahaha, baiklah coba Kibum ceritakan apa yang terjadi", ucap Nyonya Cho menengahi, ia tidak tega melihat mata bulat hitam Kyuhyun yang mulai berembun, entah karena hidungnya yang sakit, atau karena Kyuhyun sudah tidak bisa lagi membalas ucapan Kibum._

" _Kenapa bukan kyu eomma?"_

" _Karena Kibum kakakmu Kyu"._

 _Keputusan ini memang cukup tepat diambil oleh Nyonya Cho, karena selain Kibum yang lebih tua dari Kyuhyun, diusianya yang menginjak empat tahun, Kibum sudah bisa dinilai lebih bijak dan jujur dalam menceritakan permasalahan, kontras dengan Kyuhyun yang sering menambah-nambahkan cerita._

" _Hahahaha, weeeekkkk, aku menang Kyu..."_

" _Eommaaaaa, Bum Bum meledekku"_

" _Kibum...", tegur ibu Kyuhyun._

 _Kali ini Kyuhyun sudah menangis, tidak mengeluarkan suara memang, tapi air matanya sudah meleleh menghiasi kedua pipi gembulnya._

" _Nde eomma, tadi aku sengaja melempal Kyu kyu dengan boneka, tapi sebenalnya bukan ke wajahnya eomma, tapi keperut gendutnya itu", jawab Kibum sambil menunjuk perut gembul Kyuhyun yang tertutup oleh kaos lengan pendek berwarna merah dengan gambar zebra ditengahnya._

" _Wae?"_

" _Kalena Kyu kyu menggangguku, aku tadi sedang melihat-lihat gambal binatang dibuku, dan dia mendolong-dolong kulsiku eomma"_

" _Kyu ingin belmain Bum Bum", bela Kyuhyun._

" _Tapi aku tidak ingin belmain kyu, aku sudah mengatakannya, kau tetap saja mengganggu"_

" _Dan akhirnya Kibum melempar boneka beruang ke Kyuhyun?"_

" _Nde eomma, aku sebal, dadaku sakit kalena Kyu Kyu mendolong kulsinya kelas"_

" _Hidungku juga sakit Bum Bum"_

" _Baiklah, kalian berdua harus sama-sama minta maaf terlebih dahulu", putus Nyonya Cho._

" _Kyu tidak mau"_

" _Bum juga tidak mau"_

" _Kalian berdua sama-sama salah, Kyuhyun yang terlebih dahulu mengganggu Kibum, Kyuhyun mendorong kursi Kibum dan itu membuat dada Kibum sakit, dan Kibum juga harus meminta maaf kepada Kyuhyun karena melempar boneka ke Kyuhyun, senakal apapun Kyuhyun kepadamu, Kyuhyun adalah adikmu."_

" _..."_

" _..."_

" _Kalau kalian tidak saling meminta maaf, maka eomma tidak akan menunjukkan suatu hal yang menarik untuk kalian"_

" _Benalkah eomma", jawab Kibum dan Kyuhyun bersamaan._

" _Apa itu?", tanya Kibum penasaran._

" _Saling meminta maaf"_

" _Baiklah, Bum bum maafkan aku, aku janji tidak akan begitu lagi, apakah dadamu masih sakit?"_

" _Anniya Kyu, sudah tidak sakit lagi, maafkan aku, apakah hidungmu tetap ada?"_

" _Ini masih ada bum, hihihi", ucap Kyuhyun yang kemudian memencet hidung mungilnya, memberi tanda kepada Kibum bahwa hidungnya tidak hilang diambil boneka beruang._

 _Hiburan tersendiri buat Nyonya Cho saat melihat tingkah laku dua jagoannya itu, awalnya bertengkar, tidak mau saling mengalah, sampai mereka akan berubah manis saat mereka sudah berbaikan, yah seperti saat ini, mereka saling menyentuh bagian yang sakit ,kemudian berakhir dengan saling berpelukan, tersenyum menampilkan deretan gigi putih mereka yang rapi._

" _Hahaha baiklah, ayo kita keteras belakang"_

" _AYOOOOOOOOO", teriak Kihyun bersamaan._

 _._

 _._

" _Adik bayi itu siapa eomma?", tanya Kibum saat ibunya menunjukkan sebuah foto lama._

" _Coba tebak?"_

" _Adiknya Changmin?"_

" _Adiknya Changmin khan hanya satu Kyu, bukan dua"_

" _Mungkin itu teman adiknya Changmin", ucap Kyuhyun asal._

" _Kelen sekali masih kecil sudah punya teman", jawab Kibum, jangan lupakan dua tangan kecilnya itu saling bertepuk menggambarkan betapa takjubnya ia dengan sosok yang disebut sebagai adiknya Changmin._

" _Hahaha, bum bum tidak punya teman, tidak punya, tidak punya, ye...ye.."_

" _Bum punya kok"_

" _Siapa?"_

" _Kyu kyu"_

" _Jinja?", tanya Kyuhyun yang tidak yakin dengan jawaban Kibum._

" _NDE"_

 _Dan mata bulat Kyuhyun itu semakin melebar saat mendengar jawaban Kibum yang membuatnya sangat senang._

" _Hahaha, jadilah teman kibum selalu ya kyu", timpal sang eomma._

" _Nde eomma, aku akan menemani Bum selamanya, yaksok", jawab Kyuhyun seraya mengacungkan jari kelingking ke Kibum, dan tentu saja dengan senang hati Kibum menautkan kelingking kanannya kekelingking Kyuhyun._

" _Bum juga akan menemani Kyu Kyu selamanya", Kibum tersenyum, ia yakin tidak akan meninggalkan Kyuhyun selamanya._

" _Hahaha, baiklah jagoan eomma...nah akan eomma beritahu, adik-adik bayi ini bukan adik Changmin"_

" _Lalu?"_

" _Adik bayi ini yang berada disebelah kiri namanya Cho Kibum"_

" _Itu aku eomma, belalti yang menggunakan selimut pink ini Kyu Kyu eomma"_

" _Nde, adik bayi ini namanya Cho Kyuhyun"_

" _Kenapa aku memakai selimut pink eomma, aku mau selimut bilu itu juga sama seperti Bum Bum, atau melah seperti kaosku ini, disitu aku sepelti yeoja eomma", Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya._

" _Kau manis Kyu, hahahaha"_

" _Hahaha, anni, kyu bukan yeoja, tapi namja, dan kyu jagoan eomma, selimutnya eomma bedakan karena kalian kembar, saat kalian baru lahir, kalian terlihat sama, mata kalian sipit, rambut kalian sama-sama hitam dan tebal, pipi kalian juga sama-sama merah seperti buah cerry, jadi kalian sangat mirip sekali, eomma susah sekali membedakan kalian"_

" _Itu kalena kami kembal eomma, tapi kenapa sekalang lambut kyu belubah jadi coklat eomma, dan kami tidak milip?"_

" _Emm karena semakin kalian bertambah besar Kyuhyun mirip Eomma"_

" _Berarti Bum mirip Appa?"_

" _Nde, Bum mirip appa, dan kyu mirip eomma"_

" _Kyu ingin bertemu Appa", lirih Kyuhyun_

" _Bum juga"_

 _Nyonya Cho bisa melihat rasa rindu itu dimata kedua anaknya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia sendiri juga tidak bisa mengobati rasa rindu kepada suami tercintanya._

" _Baiklah, kalian jangan cemberut begitu, bagaimana kalau kita sama-sama berdoa kepada Tuhan agar kita bisa bertemu Appa dimimpi, kita bermain bersama, otte?"_

" _NDE EOMMA", kompak si kembar._

 _Ya inilah kehidupan yang sekarang dijalani keluarga Cho, sebenarnya Tuan Cho dan Nyonya Cho adalah pasangan suami istri yang bahagia, mereka berkenalan dan menikah dengan restu dari kedua keluarga dan teman dekat mereka, dua tahun setelah menikah, kehidupan rumah tangga mereka semakin bahagia tatkala nyonya Cho mengandung anak kembar. Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk membeli rumah yang saat ini ditinggali agar mereka memiliki tempat yang luas agar bakal anak mereka bisa bermain bebas, tidak besar memang, namun cukup nyaman, dengan empat kamar tidur, ruang keluarga, dapur, dan halaman belakang yang dirancang tuan Cho sebagai tempat yang menyenangkan untuk berkumpul menikmati rembulan dan bintang dimalam hari, dan sampai kini halaman belakang itu menjadi tempat favorit nyonya Cho dan si kembar Kihyun._

 _Namun, angan-angan indah pasangan Cho itu pupus saat sang istri hamil delapan bulan, Tuan Cho mengalami kecelakaan kerja saat mengecek proyek pembangunan cabang baru didaerah Ilsan, tiba-tiba saja tembok yang terlihat kokoh mengalami keretakan dan roboh, memang tidak hanya tuan Cho saja yang menjadi korban, namun Tuhan berkehendak lain, Tuan Cho meninggal setelah mendapatkan penanganan khusus di rumah sakit akibat luka dikepala dan dadanya._

 _Sepertinya Tuhan belum mau melepaskan duka dari keluarga ini, selang beberapa hari sejak kematian tuan Cho, nyonya Cho mendapat kabar bahwa perusahaan keluarga yang sebelumnya dikelola oleh suaminya mengalami masalah dan terpaksa harus diambil alih oleh adik laki-laki tuan Cho yang juga seorang pengusaha. Nyonya Cho tidak ingin ambil pusing mengenai masalah perusahaan, toh nyonya Cho juga tidak mengerti masalah bisnis dan saham, lagi pula ia juga sudah memiliki tabungan yang cukup untuk biaya melahirkan dan juga membesarkan anak-anaknya nanti._

 _Satu hal yang disyukuri oleh Nyonya Cho adalah ia masih diberikan karunia oleh Tuhan yaitu kedua anaknya ini, sama seperti bunga matahari favoritnya, bunga itu akan merontokkan bijinya saat mati agar ia tetap meninggalkan kebahagiaan untuk ditanam lagi oleh pemiliknya dan akhirnya dapat tumbuh berbunga kembali. Anak-anak inilah yang dititipkan oleh suaminya untuk ia rawat dan dibesarkan sehingga dapat tumbuh sebagai anak yang selalu menebarkan kehangatan dan kebahagiaan bagi orang sekitarnya, juga selalu setia saling menjaga satu sama lain. Dan inilah yang selalu diingat si kembar Kyuhyun dan Kibum tentang filosofis bunga matahari._

 _ **Flashback end**_

.

.

.

.

.

Tin...tin...

Klek

Brak..

"Hyung, kenapa kau ada disini? Bukannya distasiun? Apakah kau berniat akan jalan kaki sampai rumah?", ucap Henry tatkala ia sudah keluar dari mobil yang ia bawa.

Henry sedikit horor saat membayangkan hyungnya ini akan pulang berjalan kaki saat temperatur udara mendekati titik dua derajat dan Henry tidak lupa, jarak dari stasiun ke rumah sangat jauh, menggunakan mobil saja memerlukan waktu tiga puluh menit, apalagi berjalan kaki.

"Jangan berpikir macam-macam mochi, aku hanya tidak ingin menunggumu distasiun, aku bisa mati kebosanan", jawab Kyuhyun, ia tau apa yang dipikirkan Henry, laki-laki berperawakan kecil dengan rambut coklat dan pipi tembam seperti kue mochi ini yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya sejak delapan tahun yang lalu.

"Tapi kau bisa mati kedinginan hyung"

"Aku akan mati kedinginan jika kau terus mengajakku berdebat disini".

Hahhh sepertinya berjalan kaki berhasil membuat mood Kyuhyun mulai beranjak naik, terbukti jika dia sudah bisa berdebat dengan sosok didepannya ini.

Perjalanan akhirnya mereka lanjutkan, Henry yang berada di belakang kendali mobil dan Kyuhyun yang nampaknya tidur dikursi samping Henry.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Seoul**

Tok

Tok

Klek

"Kau belum tidur Bumie?"

"Aku belum mengantuk Teukie hyung", jawab Kibum sekiranya.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan? Melihat langit?"

"Emmmm...walau tidak banyak bintang, tapi langit tidak begitu sepi karena adanya bulan"

"Yahhh kau benar saengi...lalu kenapa kotak dari Kyuhyun itu masih kau pegang?"

"Apakah bunga matahari bisa tumbuh saat musim dingin hyung?"

"Kau ingin menanamnya?"

"Emm, bunga matahari mengingatkanku akan eomma"

"Kau yakin?"

"Apa Teuki hyung juga berpikir seperti Hae hyung dan Hyukie hyung?"

"Ahhhhh...aku hanya antisipasi saja, kau tau khan apa yang kita alami belakangan ini"

"Aku percaya padanya hyung"

"Kau...percaya padanya? Setelah apa yang dia lakukan terhadapmu?"

"Tidak sepenuhnya, aku hanya percaya Kyuhyun tidak akan melakukan apa yang kita bayangkan dengan biji matahari ini, karena kita berdua dibesarkan oleh kasih sayang eomma yang mencintai bunga matahari...Kyuhyun hanya membenciku, bukan membenci eomma"

"Terserah padamu Bumie, aku akan mempercayai apa yang kau percayai...besok kita ada jadwal pagi, beristirahatlah, setidaknya kita tidak stres memikirkan para fans ataupun netizen yang bertanya kemana perginya Kyuhyun, setidaknya untuk kali ini aku bersyukur karena dia bukan member suju"

"Nde hyung, tapi setelah jadwal besok berakhir, bisakah kita pergi ketoko bunga?"

"Untuk?"

"Aku ingin tau cara menanam biji ini"

"Baiklah, kita memiliki banyak waktu untuk melakukan itu Bumie, jaljayo"

"Jaljayo Hyung"

.

.

.

.

.

 **Gyeongju, 06.30 KST**

"Hyunggggggg bangunnn, ini sudah siang"

"Em"

Ya hanya sahutan singkat itulah yang diberikan Kyuhyun sebagai jawaban atas goncangan lokal yang diberikan adik tersayangnya.

"Kyu hyunggggggg, ayolah, kau tidur seperti habis mabuk semalaman, susah sekali membangunkanmu"

Benar, Henry sudah mencoba membangunkan Kyuhyun sejak lima belas menit yang lalu, Henry berpikir tidak biasanya hyungnya begini, satu hal yang dikagumi oleh Henry adalah kebiasaan Kyuhyun yang dapat bangun pagi tepat pukul 05.30, dan saat Henry bangun pukul 06.30, hyungnya itu sudah mandi, segar, wangi, dan tentunya sudah rapi dengan pakaiannya, entah itu formal, atau casual, tetapi perlu digaris bawahi kebiasaan hyung tersayangnya ini tidak akan berjalan kalau malamnya ia mabuk.

Henry berpikir kembali, tidak mungkin hyungnya mabuk, sesampainya dirumah, hyungnya ini langsung masuk kedalam kamar, dan...

"Aku tidak mencium bau alkohol?"

Ya, kini Henry tahu penyebabnya, hyungnya ini mempunyai masalah yang belum diselesaikan, dan ia juga tahu apa masalahnya. Jika Henry jadi Kyuhyun, mungkin Henry akan bunuh diri sejak dulu.

" _Aku akan membuat Kyu hyung bersemangat pagi ini",_ koar Henry dalam hati.

Dan dalam satu tarikan nafas serta mengambil ancang-ancang didekat telinga Kyuhyun, hitungan ketiga, diruangan yang didominasi warna baby blue itu terdengar...

"KYUHYUNNNNN HYUNGGGGG"

Teriakan Henry.

.

.

"Aishhhh kau menggaguku mochi", desis Kyuhyun.

Berhasil..

Dan dalam satu kali sentakan selimut biru bermotif salju itu teronggok karena pelaku pembuangan selimut itu sudah berjalan masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

Senyum puas menghiasi wajah Henry, dengan cekatan ia membereskan tempat tidur hyungnya itu, selain kebiasaan Kyuhyun yang bangun pagi, Henry juga menyukai aroma mint bercampur sunkis milik Kyuhyun yang tertinggal dibantal, aromanya sama dengan aroma kakaknya Zhoumi yang sudah meninggal sembilan tahun lalu, setidaknya dengan mencium aroma Kyuhyun, rasa rindunya bisa terobati.

.

.

"Hyung, aku buatkan roti bakar selai coklat, makanlah yang banyak, aku amati kau kurusan, ck..ck..ck, apa selama kau disana kau tidak makan?", berondong Henry saat tau Kyuhyun sudah duduk manis dikursinya dan bersiap untuk sarapan.

"Gomawo Henry-a, aku merindukan roti buatanmu ini", timpal Kyuhyun seraya tersenyum kecil.

"Hahahaha, gomawo hyung"

"Mochi"

"Mmm", Henry tidak bisa berkata untuk menanggapi Kyuhyun, mulutnya penuh dengan remahan roti bakarnya.

"Kau tau sampai sekarang telingan kiriku berdenging, kau benar-benar mengganggu"

"Hahahaha, sudah lama khan aku tidak mengganggumu hyung"

"Yaaaa... sembilan puluh hari bukan"

"Hampir seratus hari hyung"

"Dan selama itu pula kau melupakannya"

"Apa?"

"Jangan sebut nama itu Herry Kim", ucap Kyuhyun datar, namun penuh penekanan.

" _Sepertinya Kyuhyun benar-benar serius, dia menyebut nama lengkapku",_ batin Henry.

"Aaaaaaaa...aku lupa hyung, kau ingin aku panggil dengan namamu yang mana? Dean, Hyun woon, Alex, Richard, Horrow, Key, Heiji, Harry...? ouhhh banyak sekali hyung, aku bingung? Emmm kalau aku panggil Harry, itu terdengar mirip dengan namaku, Harry, Henry", jawab Henry yang mencoba ceria dan berpura-pura tidak mengerti maksud ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Aku serius Henry"

"Arra, Gui xian hyung"

" _Padahal aku suka memanggilmu dengan Kyuhyun hyung, itu terdengar aku benar-benar memanggil dirimu hyung"_

.

.

"Gomawo atas sarapannya mochi, emm...aku akan bertemu dengan Lyn Ajjushi, kau ikut?"

"Nde, aku ingin memberitahunya tentang hasil uji coba racun terbaruku"

"Baiklah kita naik motor saja"

"Yups...aku sudah lama tidak bermain dengan kekasih besiku itu hyung"

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun atau yang sekarang kita kenal dengan Gui Xian kini sudah siap dengan motor sportnya yang berwarna hitam, karena sudah lama tidak digunakan, menunggu Henry yang masih bersiap-siap dengan memanaskan mesin bukanlah hal yang membuang-buang waktu. Memang Kyuhyun bukan bagian dan tidak pernah sekalipun masuk dan terdaftar sebagai anggota Boy Band Super Junior yang terkenal seperti hyungnya, tapi jika para yeoja melihat tampilan Kyuhyun saat ini, maka mereka pastinya rela untuk sebentar beralih memuja Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun yang dingin dan cuek menjadikan aura manly yang dikeluarkan Kyuhyun sangat kuat, rambut dark brown ikal dengan poni panjang ditata sedikit berantakan, sweater tebal berwarna hitam yang kini Kyuhyun gunakan, ia padukan dengan celana jeans berwarna senada, syal abu-abu yang melingkar dilehernya juga ikut melengkapi setelan mantel panjang sewarna dengan susu coklat serta sarung tangan hitam yang kini melekat ditubuhnya sebagai pelindung dari udara dingin.

Jika ingin bertanya bagaimana penampilan Henry saat ini, jawabannya tidak akan jauh berbeda dengan Kyuhyun, hanya bedanya sweater yang ia gunakan dilapisi dengan jaket kulit berwarna hitam.

Kini kedua laki-laki itu sudah siap untuk membelah jalan kota Gyeongju menuju tempat yang hanya Kyuhyun dan Henry tahu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **10.00 KST, MARKAS KCIA, Gyeoungju Selatan**

"Kapan kau sampai Gui Xian?", sapa Lyn Dae Hoon saat bertemu Kyuhyun dan Henry dilobi dekat pintu masuk.

"Tadi malam Lyn Ajushi", jawab Kyuhyun singkat, sesaat setelah Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya, tanda penghormatan kepada yang lebih tua.

"Baiklah, kita mengobrol didalam"

"Nde"

Inilah tempat tujuan Kyuhyun dan Henry, satu jam mengendarai motor kebagian selatan kota ini.

 _Korean Central Intelligence Agency_ atau yang disingkat KCIA adalah sebuah badan intelijen yang didirikan khusus bertujuan melindungi rakyat, menjamin keamanan nasional, dan mendorong terciptanya kepentingan nasional negara, seperti menggagalkan kejahatan internasional dan terorisme. Tugasnya memang hampir sama dengan kepolisian, namun yang membedakannya adalah cara para agen dalam bekerja yang dilakukan secara diam-diam atau rahasia, jadi jelas tempat yang Kyuhyun dan Henry kunjungi ini adalah tempat rahasia, hanya yang berkaitan saja yang mengetahuinya.

Para agen yang bekerja dalam naungan KCIA adalah personel terbaik dan telah lulus dalam serangkaian kegiatan latihan intelijen mutakhir, mereka memiliki kemampuan pertahanan diatas rata-rata, seperti ahli dalam menembak, bela diri baik dengan tangan kosong ataupun senjata, seperti pisau, atau pedang, ahli dalam menjinakkan bom, dan masih banyak lagi. Namun, dibalik wajah keren dari badan rahasia ini, ada serangkaian cerita miris nan sedih, bukan karena tugas yang diberikan bisa mengantarkan para agennya ke gerbang kematian, namun karena proses perekrutan para agen ini, dan Kyuhyun menjadi salah satu pelaku cerita sedih saat ia akhirnya bergabung sebagai agen rahasia.

Ya...cerita dibalik masuknya Kyuhyun inilah sebagai awal mula terciptanya benih-benih kebencian kepada saudaranya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

Huwaaaaaa, akhirnya chapter ini selesai juga, jangan diprotes lagi ya kalau masih pendek, hahaha

Terima kasih sudah ngebantu aku review sampai 30, yahhh walaupun yang ngebaca banyak sie, tapi gak papa deh, terima kasih juga lhoooo...(kekeke, syukur ada yang mau baca ya)

Nah karena udah masuk target review 30, mangkanya aku kasih hadiah buat update sekarang\

DAN aku juga butuh review lagi, yanggggggggggggg banyakkkk deh

Jadi update selanjutnya tergantung sama banyak enggaknya yang ngeriview...^^

Emmm, sudah terjawab kah pertanyaannya?

Jadi Kyuhyun dan Kibum itu saudara, kembar lagi, mereka hanya dua bersaudara, jadi member SUJU itu hanya jadi saudara ketemu gede aja.

Kyuhyun bukan jadi member SUJU, jadi member SUJU jumlah nya aku rombak jadi 12 ya...sama kya posisi awal debut khan.

Trus buat Henry dan Zhoumi juga nggak aku masukin ke SUJU kok.

.

.

 **Balas Review:**

 **Melani. :** haha syukur kalau tidak bosan, sudah kejawab kah pertanyaanya masalah kembar tidaknya Kihyun? Emmm ini kehidupan dorm bagi Kibum, dan Kyuhyun kayaknya kehidupan di markas besarnya aja deh. Ditunggu reviewnya lagi.

 **Cuttiekyu:** iya kakak beradik dibuatnya, haha memang masih ku sembunyikan masalah utamanya, chapter ini masih pengenalan keluarga dulu ya.

 **Erka :** haha g papa chinggu, terima kasih juga udah setor, hihi ini udah sedikit panjang kok, emmm chapter ini masih abu-abu juga, tapi tetep ditunggu reviewnyaa

 **Anggela :** haha iya enak kali ya kalo ngemil bareng Kibum oppa, sippp ini sudah di update khan, ditunggu reviewnya

 **Awaelfkyu13 :** haha iya ni udah dipanjangin kok, kyaknya chpater ini juga masih meraba-raba..haha sabar ya, ditunggu reviewnya lagi

 **Silent reader :** wahhh terima kasih banyakkkkkk, big hug untukmu chinggu, ini ni udah lanjut, tapi masih belum jelas lhoo konfliknya, sabar yaaa, ditunggu reviewnya

 **Lydiasimatupang2301 :** ho oh aku juga suka, semakin punah aja FF brothershipnya...jadi aku ikut meramaikan dah, apakah sudah tau kalau mereka kembar? Yap ditunggu lagi reviewnya

 **GaemClouds Kyusung :** haha kalo sabar nanti banyak pahalanya lhooo, oke ini udah pake kecepatan kilat kok updatenya, masalah kebencian kibum ma kyuhyun di chapter ini memang belum keliatan ya chinggu, tunggu di chapter depan, ditunggu reviewnya

 **Jihyunelf :** masih abu-abu khan Kibum atau Kyuhyun yang jahat? Hahaha semoga semakin mengerti ya jalan ceritanya, yahh maklum chinggu, aku sukanya nulis gaya beginian sie...ditunggu reviewnyaaaa

 **Kyutty8-stile :** sudah kejawab khan pertanyaanya, yups Kihyun sodara satu ibu plus kembar lagi...nah bedanya Kyuhyun g masuk jdi magnae kesayangan di suju nie, khan Kyuhyun disini bukan member suju.

 **Nanakyu :** wahhh terimakasih juga, big hug deh buat chinggu...^^, haha ini udah agak panjang kok, semoga semakin banyak chapternya nanti akan ketahuan ya permasalahannya, ditunggu reviewnya...

 **Permenkaret :** yahhhhh ini udah ku panjangin kok, emang sengaja chinggu yang kemaren2 rada pendek haha, nanti dichapter selanjutnya akan kejawab, chapter ini masih pengenalan latar belakang kelaurga Kihyun dulu ya. Ditunggu reviewnya

 **Annishi692 :** haha sepertinya chinggu setuju kalau kyu jadi pemeran antagonis, apakah ini sudah panjang? Ditunggu chapter selanjutnya ya...silahkan review lagi

 **:** haha iya memang masih disumputin konfliknya, smoga chapter depan udah keliatan ya, chapter ini spesial masih pengenalan latar belakang kelaurganya Kihyun dulu. Ditunggu reviewnya.

 **Abelkyu :** salam kenal juga, semoga aja ya jadi seru, yahh maklum masih awal, aku masih maen rahasia2an...tunggu chapter depan yaaa, review lagi ok

 **Cinya :** Chinggu berharapnya gimana, Kyu jadi jahatkahhhhhh? Hahaha, chapter selanjutnya nanti akan diceritain kok kenapa mereka saling benci...ditunggu reviewnya lagiii

 **Pcyckh :** apakah udah bisa disimpulin chinggu pertanyaannya? Dicerita ini hanya Kibum dan Kyuhyun yang sedarah, sisanya jadi sodara ketemu gede aja waktu Kibum masuk jadi anggota SUJU, dan Kyuhyun spesial disini, dianya Cuma jadi member KCIA aja, jadi anggota suju Cuma 12 orang aja. Ditunggu reviewnya lagi.

 **Hyunhua :** Sudah kejawab chinggu pertanyaannya, Kihyun hanya dua bersaudara kok, hahaha, aku nggak tega ngasih Kibum yang aneh-aneh, nanti gantengnya luntur lagi, masa lalu disini aku ceritainnya masih sedikit dulu ya, dilanjut chapter mendatang, ditunggu reviewnya kembali

 **Dindaa:** Hahahaha, iya ini udah panjangggggggggg kok, terima kasih udah penasaran, yups, apakah ini termasuk asapp...?, ditunggu reviewnya kembali

 **Kyuli :** Hallooo, haha iya memang dua chapter sebelumnya masih membingungkan, sedikit demi sedikit nanti enggak bingung kok, haha beginilah gaya aku nulisnya, harap maklum ya chinggu, masalah Kyu atau Kibum yang jahat, nanti disimpulin sendiri aja yaaaa. Ditunggu reviewnya lagi


End file.
